Trouble With Time
by Violet Lilypuff
Summary: The teams are back as they are back from there dimension quest and hoping to get back to there time for some relaxation. To bad Destiny has other plans for them. Watch them as they embark on a journey in the future.


**Hey guys! I want to thank "I Love RRB" for letting me do the sequel to Dimension Trouble.**

**I don't own the RRB's or the PPG's so lets move on!**

**P.S: The rowdies and the puffs gained some new powers.**

The boys and girls entered the portal and went home. At least, thats what they THOUGHT they were going.

"Ha! I won!" Buttercup cheered as she burst through the portal with Butch at her tail. She stuck her tongue out at him smirking.

Butch growled. "I want a rematch!"

"No! I won and you lose so ha!" immediately Butch zoomed at her. "hey! What do you think your doing?!" Buttercup shouted. She flew into the air and a mini battle begun. Butch shot a laser beam at her but she dodged and slammed a sonic boom back.

Butch was ready though as well so he sent the same wave back. The two sonic booms crashed against each other and created a shock wave that enveloped the entire area.

After it settled down a bit, Blossom came flying to Buttercup with a very upset look on her face. "Buttercup! Stop dragging attention to ourselves!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes at Blossoms leader like tone. "Yeah well, he started it!"

"did not!"

"did to!"

"Did not!"

did to"

"did to!"

"did not"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"BUTCH YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDNT!"

"YES YOU D-"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed another voice. They stopped bickering and they stared wide eyed at the one who broke out. The girl had hair like Blossom does except she had red highlights that was tied by a red ribbon to one side. Like half a pig tail. She had maroon colored eyes and wore a pink flower decorated short sleeve shirt and a cute red and pink checkered mini skirt.

The girl seemed very annoyed. "who are you?" Bubbles asked, out of curiosity. She looked at Bubbles as if she was insane. 'Don't you know me? I'm Rika! A.K.A Blood! Hello, do you have short term memory loss or something?" Rika, as she called herself, waved her hand in Bubbles face.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked, getting confused. Rika let out an exasperated sigh. "Aqua, don't you recognize me?" Bubbles looked at her with a blah look. "No and i don't even know who this Aqua person is!"

"Hey Rika! Did you call my name?" another girl called out, running into the park which the two teams have just realized they are in. The new girl had wavy blond hair with a Navy blue butterfly clip clipped into her hair. She had adventurous navy blue eyes that gleamed for action, while she wore a blue tank top and a leather jacket .

She wore ripped leather pants as well and had blue sunglasses on as well. Rika growled. "Yeah I did…wait a second. How come you look just like her?" Rika pointed at Bubbles. Aqua shrugged and turned to look at her. "whats your name?"

"Bubbles," Rika looked at her, than at Aqua. "Oops, I guess i didn't pay attention enough about hairstyle. He he…" Aqua rolled her eyes, then looked at the rest of the group. "who are you?"

Blossom just stood there. "I'm buttercup, the pink is Blossom, and you know the one in Blue. Bubbles." Buttercup said, introducing the team. "And we are the Powerpuff Girls."

Butch licked his lips, not wanting to be left out, he spoke out. " Blue boy is boomer, Leader is Red- i mean Brick, and I'm Butch. We're the Rowdyruff Boys"

"I don't believe you." Rika said simply. The Powerpuff girls and the rowdy ruffs are way older looking then you." Blossom raised an eye brow. "What about younger pictures? care to check those? And if you don't believe us, who are the power puff girls real identity?"

Aqua answered some but not all of them. "Sure we can check the younger pictures, And Blossom A.K.A Momoko, Bubbles A.K.A Miyako, and Buttercup A.K.A Kaoru."

"well we can easily prove we are the power puff girls by just transforming back." Bubbles said. The boys unfortunately had no idea what they were talking about. "sure!" Blossom said.

And so, they de-transformed and they were in their normal wear again. Rika and Aqua still didn't faze a single bit. "I still don't believe you." Rika said confidently. Everyone except the boys and the two new girls fell anime style. "oh boy, this is harder than i thought." Kaoru muttered.

**Ack, sorry this is short. I have a yugioh Idea in my head so I couldn't really concentrate sorry. Anyway, please send review!**


End file.
